memoriasdeidhunfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Canciones de Chris Tara
Aquí aparecen las canciones de Chris Tara, las creo Laura Gallego en inglés. '- Beyond.' This is not your home,not your world, not the place where you should be. And you understand, deep in your heart, though you didn't want to believe. Now you feel so lost in the crowd wondering if this is all, if there's something beyond. Beyond these people, beyond this noise, beyond night and day, beyond heaven and hell. Beyond you and me. Just let it be, just take my hand and come with me, come with me... And run, fly away, don't look back, they don't understand you at all, they left you alone in the dark where nobody could see your light. Do you dare to cross the door? Do you dare to come with me to the place where we belong? Beyond this smoke, , beyond this planet, beyond lies and truths, beyond life and death. Beyond you and me. Just let it be, just take my hand and come with me, come with me... '- Cold.' You think we’re not so diferent at all Human body, human souls but under your skin your heart’s beating warm and under my skin there’s nothing more than something cold. So don’t follow me, don’t reach me, don’t trust me don’t, unless you have a dark soul unless you want to be alone. You think we’re not so distant at all I read your mind, you listen to my words but within your eyes there’s a spark of emotion and within my eyes there’s a breath of cold So don’t follow me don’t reach me, don’t trust me, don’t, unless you have a dark soul unless you want to be alone. ‘Cause you’re so human so obviously human… you can feel love, anger or pain but emotion flames won’t light in a kingdom of icein the heart of a snake. '- Why you?' Nobody could reach me Nobody could defeat me Standing alone in my kingdom ice Frost and darkness, poison and silence And I liked it, my lady of light But I'd never seen a soul like yours Shining like nothing I knew before A new star warming my life So precious, so brilliant, so painful And I need it, my lady of light So I looked for you, babe And the moon showed me your face The waters whispered your name The winds brought me your smell What can I do, oh, what can I do? If you're the only one I should not look? You could have anyother face Anyother name, anyother smell You could be anyone else But you, oh, you, why you? I tired to keep you out of my way Tired to defeat this damned fate But no ice can freeze your smile And I like you, my lady of light And I need you, my lady of light What can I do, oh, what can I do? If you're the only one I should not look? You could have anyother face Anyother name, anyother smell You could be anyone else But you, oh, you, why you?